


Do not disturb.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [15]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique





	

Looking up Jane sighs

 

"What?" asks Maura

 

Jane points to the screen above 'delayed'

 

"I guess we'll be here a while." replies Maura

 

45 minutes later Jane stands.

 

"Where you going?"

"See what's going on." replies Jane

"Jane I'm sure if there was any news they would announce it."

"Can't hurt to ask."

 

Jane comes back 3 minutes later.

 

"Let me guess, when we know something you'll know something."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Here."

 

Maura pulls out a bottle of water from her bag.

 

"I'm not thirsty."

"Jane you need to stay hydrated." replies Maura

 

Jane takes the bottle drinking from it. 

 

"What else you got in there?"

"Just a few snacks."

"You know they give us food on the plane."

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"We might get hungry."

 

Jane shakes her head slowly.

 

"What type of snacks?"

 

Maura reaches in her bag handing Jane a packet of crisps. 

 

"Thanks."

 

They arrive at the hotel 8 hours later.

 

"What's the name?"

"It's Dr Isles."

 

The desk clerk presses a few buttons on her computer.

 

"I called earlier to say we will be late."

"Yes...um...I see that here...unfortunately we only have a double bed available" 

"Well that's not..."

"Maura, it's OK."

"Are you sure?" replies Maura

 

Jane nods.

 

"I just need some ID."

 

The desk clerk looks at the ID's and then at Jane and then at Maura. Then she hands them back.

 

"It's room 1139, fifth floor."

"Thank you." replies Maura

 

Maura and Jane wheel their suitcases over to the lift.

 

"What's wrong, are you still mad about the room?"

"No I'm just...thinking about not seeing my best friend every day."

"Don't."

"Ok." Maura replies

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Seriously I'm going to be over so much, you're gonna be sick of the sight of me."

"Never." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles again.

The lift stops and the doors open.

 

 

"Ok 1130...1132...38...here it is 1139."

 

Maura unlocks the door.

 

"Wow, this is nice,"

 

Later that night.

Jane watches Maura change into her Pj's from the bed.

 

"I've been thinking..."

 

Maura turns to face Jane.

 

"Jane."

"I'm listening."

"What did I just say then?"

"Uh..." replies Jane

 

Maura gets in the bed.

 

"I was thinking that we should tell each other everything we've ever wanted to tell each other."

"You mean like secret husbands."

"I'm serious." replies Maura

"Well there is nothing."

"100 percent?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"OK."

 

Maura switches off her bed side light turning away from Jane and closes her eyes.

Jane does the same.

2 minutes later Jane switches on the light.

 

"Are you awake?"

 

Maura turns to face Jane.

 

"There is something." replies Jane

 

Maura switches on the light pulling herself up to rest on the headboard.

 

"I love you."

"I love you too." replies Maura

 

Jane opens her mouth to speak, then decides against it. She turns away from Maura switching off the light.

Maura puts a hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane turns back to Maura.

Maura looks at Jane, Jane looks at Maura. Both lean forward...

 

The next morning.

Jane wakes to an empty bed. She gets up searching the room.

5 minutes later the door opens.

 

"I thought you'd left."

"I'm sorry I should have left a note, I went to get some breakfast." replies Maura

"Don't we have that here."

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"I thought we'd want to go out a eat."

"That's a good idea." replies Jane

 

Jane sits on the bed and Maura takes a seat in the chair

 

"Croissant."

"Love one." replies Jane 

 

Maura hands it over.

 

"Thanks."

"Jane."

"ummm."

"Do you...nothing."

"If you're going to ask do I regret last night, the answer is no."

 

Jane reaches over taking Maura's hand.

 

"When I said I love you I meant it."

 "I meant it too." replies Maura

 

Jane rubs her thumb across Maura's knuckles.

 

"So what does this mean, what happens next?"

"Let's just enjoy Paris right now."

 

Maura leans forward capturing Jane's lips.

Then she pulls away and gets up.

 

"Where you going?"

 

Maura walks to the front door.

 

"Making sure we don't get disturbed."

 

Maura put's the do not disturb card on the door.


End file.
